


Everything I Ever Wanted

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Snape want for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005

Severus sat hunched over his desk, writing and then scratching out what he had written seconds later. Remus watched him from his comfortable seat next to the blazing fire.

“What _are_ you doing?”

“It’s an old family tradition. Every Christmas we write down the one thing in the world we want most, and then burn the parchment in the fire.”

“And you’re having trouble deciding what you want?”

Severus didn’t reply so Remus went to look. The parchment was littered with the words _Remus Lupin._

“It’s not that I can’t decide what I want. It’s that I already have it.”


End file.
